This invention relates generally to a bicycle ski link assembly and, more particularly, to a ski link assembly that is configured for converting a standard bicycle into a snowbike that is capable of traveling across snow-covered terrain.
There are hundreds of thousands of cyclists in this country, and still more worldwide. Mountain biking and BMX (bicycle motocross) racing already are extremely popular, and excitement in this area is continuing to grow. However, a large portion of cyclists (particularly those who live in colder and/or harsher climates), are forced to put away their bikes every year for several months, when the ground is covering with snow. Some of these people have spent thousands of dollars on state of the art, high-tech, virtually unbreakable, lightweight bikes that cannot be used during the winter when the ground is covered with snow. Many of these same people also shift their outdoor activities during this time from cycling to traditional winter sports, such as skiing and snowboarding.
Sports equipment manufacturers, particularly in Europe, have made efforts to entice cyclists to snowy terrain by offering snowbikes, which generally consist of two skis one behind the other affixed to a frame, the frame having steering handlebars associated with the forward, usually shorter-length ski and a low seat affixed to the rearward, usually longer-length ski. The rider sits on the seat but wears additional short skies on each foot in order to balance himself on the snowbike as it moves across the snow. One such snowbike, typically found in Europe, is referred to as a xe2x80x9cskibob.xe2x80x9d Indeed, in Europe there is a World Cup racing circuit for skibobs that includes downhill, slalom and giant slalom. In the United States, however, skibobs have not acquired popularity are almost never seen on the ski slopes.
One main reason for lack of popularity of the sport is that prospective snowbikers are discouraged by the high cost of the specialized equipment needed to pursue the activity. A skibob is a relatively expensive item, with prices for currently available skibobs in the range of $600 to $2,500. A sports enthusiast who has already spent several thousand dollars on a state-of-the-art mountain bike and several thousand dollars on the latest skis and/or snowboard, may be unlikely to purchase another high cost item such as a skibob. Moreover, skibobs tend to be insubstantial or flimsy in construction which, as a practical matter, limits use of the equipment to downhill riding.
Prospective snowbikers might be more attracted to the sport if a piece of equipment were available to them which would allow a greater range of activities than riding straight down a snow-covered hill. For example, potential consumers might be attracted to the sport if a snowbike existed that would enable more elaborate maneuvers and more challenging riding, similar to the variety of experiences which are available to a snowboarder. As prior snowbikes like the skibob generally must be used with skis on the feet of the rider, it is easy to appreciate, that the rider""s capacity to engage in any sort of xe2x80x9cfancyxe2x80x9d riding such as aerial tricks and the like would be inhibited. Still more customers might develop if a snowbike could be at their disposal for a modest investment in contrast to the expense associated with the purchase of a currently available skibob.
Similarly, more enthusiasts might be lured to the sport if a person could snowbike on snow-covered terrain in a manner similar to that in which a person can use a standard bicycle on non-snowy terrain. For example, and in part owing to lightweight but nonetheless extremely sturdy and durable construction, BMX bikes and mountain bikes have proven ideally suited for such things as riding over jumps, negotiating uneven terrain, and performing aerial stunts. Trick bike competitions feature riders on BMX bikes performing all sorts of flips, twists and other maneuvers over wooden jumps, in wooden half-pipes and concrete surfaces. It would be desirable if a snowbike could be fashioned which would be structurally sound enough so as to permit a rider to accomplish similar feats on snow, such as within the boundaries of a snowboard park characterized by jumps, half-pipes and boarder cross courses.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art have long recognized the need for an inexpensive way to allow cycling enthusiasts to be able to engage in extreme snow-terrain biking activities that are similar to the extreme activities engaged in by the riders of BMX bikes and mountain bikes. The present invention clearly fulfills these and other needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention resolves the above and other problems by providing a bicycle ski link assembly for converting a standard bicycle into a snowbike by connecting snow-engaging ski members to the bicycle frame. The bicycle ski link assembly includes two ski link brackets. Each ski link bracket has an upper portion that is configured to selectively attach to the frame, and a base portion that is configured to selectively attach to a snow-engaging ski member.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the upper portion of each ski link bracket preferably is configured to attach to a wheel mount of the frame via an axle. The axles are then bolted to the bicycle frame and forks in exactly the same manner as bicycle wheels are attached to the bicycle frame. In one embodiment, the foot pegs are configured to attach to the cylindrical wheel cranks mount of the bicycle frame. Preferably, the foot pegs connect to the bicycle frame using a bolt that is positioned where a crank spindle usually is mounted. Further, in one embodiment of the present invention, the base portion of each ski link bracket contains a standard hole pattern that is used to selectively attach the ski link bracket to a snow-engaging ski member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, each ski link bracket is selectively mountable directly to a corresponding snow-engaging ski member. In one embodiment of the present invention, each snow-engaging ski member is a short trick ski, which is typically referred to as a ski board. In another embodiment of the present invention, each snow-engaging ski member is a short, children""s ski. In still another embodiment of the present invention, each snow-engaging ski member is an adult ski that has been cut off or otherwise truncated.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, each ski link bracket further comprises a biasing system that is designed to level out an attached snow-engaging ski member when the snowbike is airborne. Preferably, the biasing system in each ski link bracket is a spring-based biasing system. In some embodiments of the present invention, spring-biasing systems are internal within the ski link brackets; while in other embodiments of the present invention, the spring-biasing systems are external of the ski link brackets. In still other embodiments of the present invention, the biasing systems utilize torsion springs or elastomeric materials.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed towards a snowbike conversion kit for modifying a standard bicycle into a snowbike. The snowbike conversion kit facilitates replacing the wheels of the standard bicycle with snow-engaging ski members. The snowbike conversion kit includes ski link brackets and foot pegs. Each ski link bracket has an upper portion that is configured to selectively attach to the frame of the bicycle after removal of the wheels from the frame. Preferably, the upper portion of each ski link bracket attaches to a wheel mount on the frame via an axle. Additionally, each ski link bracket has a base portion that is configured to operatively associate with a snow-engaging ski member. The foot pegs are configured to attach to the frame after removal of the wheel cranks assembly from the frame. In one embodiment of the present invention, each ski link bracket is configured to operatively associate with a snow-engaging ski member via a binding. In another embodiment of the present invention, the ski link brackets are directly connected to the snow-engaging ski members.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed towards a method for converting a standard bicycle into a snowbike. The method includes: removing the wheels from the bicycle; removing the wheel cranks from the bicycle; attaching two ski link brackets to the bicycle frame; and attaching a snow-engaging ski member to each ski link bracket. More particularly, the method of converting a standard bicycle into a snowbike is achieved by attaching foot pegs to the bicycle frame. Preferably, the method of attaching foot pegs to the bicycle frame comprises attaching foot pegs to the cylindrical wheel cranks mount of the bicycle frame.